Automotive liquid pumps with an electric motor are in particular used to pump a liquid coolant or lubricant, and are not only used in combination with internal combustion engines, but also with electric engines for driving the respective vehicle. A canned motor concept is used to avoid any kind of shaft sealing and to provide a fluid-tight construction. In a canned electric motor, the dry motor stator coils are electronically commutated (EC), and the motor rotor is permanently magnetized and is arranged within the pumping liquid. Suitable ferromagnetic materials for the magnetized motor rotor are relatively expensive, the motor rotor is therefore generally provided with a cylindrical rotor body section radially close to the motor stator coils so that the hollow cylindrical rotor body section surrounds a ring-like motor rotor cavity which is filled with the pumping liquid.